youngjustice2fandomcom-20200213-history
Zatanna Zatara
'Zatanna Zatara''' is the daughter of Giovanni Zatara. Like her father, Zatanna is a powerful sorceress with wide knowledge of mystical arts and enchantments, aside of being an impressive illusionist and hypnotist overall. Biography Early life Zatanna Zatara was born the daughter of Giovanni Zatara, a stage magician turned super-hero, and Sindella, leader of the Magisphere Homo magi race - a human evolutive state when the person is allowed to access powers from mystical sources speaking backwards - of wich both make part of. Ever since her childhood, Zatanna was taught by her father how to perform various magic tricks, such as petting a white tiger or hypnotizing a person, also being secretly taught by him the mystical arts of wich both also profit from. Zatara also eventually became his daughter's personal teacher, being affraid if she entered a normal school she would be degatched or excluded because of her gifts. Humanity Joining the team Around the age of 15, Zatara decided to take Zatanna to a visit in Happy Harbor and meet the Team. There, Zatanna met Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian - her future teammates, and Black Canary and Shazam as well - members of the Justice League present in the moment. The visit begins in a strange way. The Team starts a telepathic conversation settled by Miss Martian's powers about capturing Red Tornado and T.O. Morrow, in psychic relays to prevent the local supervisors. Zatanna was not supposed to hear the conversation, but she was able to read the minds of her teammates. Hunting T.O. Morrow and the Redroids After the strange dialogue, Zatanna convinced her father and the supervisors to allow her to go on a tour around Mount Justice with the team. However, Zatanna easily discovered that the tour was a way to cover the team's pursuit to their previous supervisor, Red Tornado, for they were extremely angered by his betrayal. Zatnna convinced them she should go with them to prevent her from telling the supervisors about their plan. The team escaped from Mount Justice with Zatanna in the Bio-Ship. To locate T.O. Morrow, Kid Flash proposed the team shoud go to Iron Heights prison to interrogate Anthony Ivo, guessing he would know Morrow's location for the fact the both had the behavior to produce robot probes to do their dirty work against the League. Initially, M'gann tried to probe Ivo's mind, but upon failing, Zatanna succeeded as she summoned a spell that suggested Ivo's mind into answering their questions. To be added. Secrets Halloween street cleaning Battling Harm with Artemis Discovering Harm and Secret's past Misplaced Helping her father Fighting Klarion as Doctor Fate Losing parentage Auld Acquitance Physical appearance To be added. Personality To be added. Attributes Powers * Magic: Zatanna has a wide knowledge of enchantments, some of them are inact and native, being able to be summoned mentally, while others have to be manually summoned through mnemonic enchantation. In a level of power, Zatara affirms that though she unexperienced and not so powerful now, she has the potential to become the most powerful Homo magi and Earth sorceress alive. Her magic capabilities allows her to do practically anything if her inner power source handles its consumption, grating her a wide gamma of powers. ** Telekinesis: 'Zatanna can mentally control any object and move it to change its position to anywhere she wills it to be. *** 'Elemental Control: 'Zatanna can mentally bend any of the four elements, changing their physical states, reshaping, and moving them anywhere she wills. **** 'Geokinesis: 'She can mentally move rocks, sand, and other ground materials to anywhere she wills in the enviroment around her. **** 'Hydrokinesis: 'She can mentally bend water or any other liquid substance, with enough control to change its shape. **** 'Pyrokinesis: 'She can mentally distort and manipulate any substance under state of plasma, like fire or electricity beams. **** 'Aerokinesis: 'She can mentally bend any gas or air current, being able to guide it and alter its intensity, adapted to what she wills it to be. ** 'Chronokinesis: 'Zatanna can manipulate time and travel to anywhen she mentalizes in either past or future. The bigger the momentum difference, the more power it drains. ** 'Teletransportation: 'Zatanna can manipulate space and travel to anywhere she mentalizes. The bigger the distance, the more power it drains. ** 'Levitation / Flight: 'Zatanna can ignore the laws of gravity and its push to hoover in air, or fly. ** 'Cloaking: 'Zatanna can use several enchantments to alter the reality enough to make something or someone be completely irecognizabe. *** 'Invisibility: 'She can make someone both physically and mentally invisible to naked eye. *** 'Illusion Projection: 'She can make any person feel, hear, see, or any other way somehow sense something that is actually not real. *** 'Metamorphosis: 'She can alter the appearance of any object and turn it into other thing, as she did in Secrets, when she uses this spell to change herself and Artemis's clothes. ** 'Energy Manipualtion: 'Zatanna can manipulate any known kind of energy. *** 'Energy Blasts: 'She can evoke a sphere or beam of concentrated energy coming from any source she wills. This trick is also known as the Eldritch Blast, and its effect can be amplified by Zatanna's Magic Wand. *** 'Energy Transference: 'She can transfer any energy or meter into any space she wills. As an example, she can use her hat to harness energies inside. ** 'Astral Projection: 'Through medidation, Zatanna can astral-project. She can use this in her advantage to drain, control, read, or possess the spirit of other living beings. ** 'Telepathy: 'Zatanna can probe a person's mind and use this advantage to manipulate its psyche. Her telepathic capabilities have been proved a bit superior than M'gann's. Once inside an individual's mind, Zatanna can proceed with a gamma of other actions. *** 'Mind Reading: 'She can read a person's mind to discover her thoughts, as she did with the Team in Humanity when she made a move in the psychic conversation. *** 'Hypnosis: '''Zatanna can whisper hypnotic suggestions into a person's mind, forcing her to mindlessly obey whatever she pleases. Zatanna can also induce hypnosis in a person's psyche through direct eye contact, pendulum movement, through her Wand, basic triggers like hand-shaking as she demonstrated in Investigations, and she was even able to hypnotize a person simply through her voice. Known enchantments * '''Mnemonic: * Inact: ** The Sleep Touch: '''Zatanna can make a person feel extremely tired, sleepy, and mentally suggestible by simply touching her. ''To be added.'' Abillities 'Illusionism: '''As her father, Zatanna is an experienced stage magician who constantly hypnotizes her audience for a better response, even without her native magic powers. * 'Hypnotism: 'Zatanna is an experienced hypnotist who knows how to guide any person into trance for mind control or simpler things like interrogations and memory-regression therapy, as she did with Roy Harper in Auld Acquitance. 'Occultism: 'Zatanna's mystic background enables her to know great part of occult and supernatural lores. 'Multi-lingual: 'Zatanna is fluent in English and French. Equipment * 'Zatara's Magic Wand: 'Zatanna has a Magic Wand wich she inherited from her father. The Wand grants her improved power and focus on summoning spells, specially by enhancing the Eldritch Blast. * 'Zatara's Magic Hat: 'Zatanna possesses her father's Hat, wich is inside is a dimension of total vacuum, where she can stock anything she does not want in the outer world. It can be also used as some sort of pocket dimension whose reality she bends at will. Former equipment 'Helmet of Fate: '''In Misplaced, Zatanna was forced to use the Helmet of Fate to defeat Klarion, who had superior magic powers to her's. After its duty was completed, Nabu refused to leave Zatanna's body, mentioning the Earth was in need of him and Zatanna's mystical powers would assist him. In the end, Zatara was able to convince Nabu to transfer the helmet to him, releasing Zatanna. Weaknesses Relationships Family ''To be added.'' Related ''To be added.'' Enemies ''To be added.'' Gallery ''To be added.'' Appearances Animated Movies ''To be added.'' Animated Series ''To be added.'' Comic Books ''To be added.'' References ''To be added.'' External Links ''To be added.'